haventarfandomcom-20200213-history
Nerian Empire
Etymology ' Nexalgru Xedzan – Nerian Empire or Earth Empire.The name of Nexalgru is derived from the Angel of Earth – Nerea '(Nexal ner.) + the adjective suffix '''–gru.' '''History' Angel of the Earth – Nerea was the first to welcome the scattered people after Xël’s death. He lived in Div’r Dun Dahnex (Top of the World '''ner.) mountain range. Nerea taught them how to carve out their cities under the mountains. As time passed, people of Nexalgran grew smaller in size. By the time of Fire Domination the highest Nerian was 175cm and was considered a giant among his kin. In 25 BP, during Pur’gat’or, Angel Nerea invited every other nation to Nexalgran, as it was the most protected from the attacks of Nëu. What was left of T’amhians after the destroyal of their capital Acsiv, took shelter in Nexalgran lands. Most Gep’sheni did the same. After the war against Nëu, T’amhians and Gep’sheni returned to their countries, however there were those who stayed. The descendants of T’amhians are now known as '''Nararti (Land people '''nar.), the descendants of Gep’sheni – '''Volghadol (True Fire '''gep’.). Ruhan (Unity ner.) is located on the '''Modnexa (black earth ner.) island. The Ruhari people are a mix of Nerians and T’amhians. In 37 AP Theli Ner-Drukard, '''the high-lord of Nexalgran united all the nations of Neros during the Fire Domination and formed Nexalgru Xedzan and proclaimed himself the first '''Xedzgrad (Emperor '''ner.). Up to know the Drukard family sits on the throne in Narucxaz as emperors. '''Politics and Administrative Divisions Hrets’era Nerai – Nerian Empire consists of four united kingdoms: Although the Emperor has almost all the authority the Circle (Gruzh '''ner.) has the power to overthrow the Emperor. The first 12 members of the Circle were chosen by Nerea. It exists to advice the Emperor in all matters. Until recently the Circle only included Nerians from Nexalgran, but now it also includes 4 members from each allied kingdom making 24 members in total. Both Ger’ej and Sh’ah Shipax have their own kings, armies and somewhat distinct rules, however upon ascension to the throne the kings pleadge fealty to the Emperor. The Ruhan kingdom does not have a king, but they do have the position of the '''Alavgrad (Advisor '''ner.), who does not rule but advises the high lords of Ruhan. Nexalgran is divided into 19 'Dugran's (Duchy ner.)' plus the capital. A '''Dutgrad' (Duke ner.) governs the dugran. Depending on the size of the dugran, it can be divided into 4-7 Vagran'''s (County''' ner.) '''with a '''Vagrad (Count ner.) '''governing it. The positions and the titles are inherited to the first-born son. Similar forms of government exist in Ger’ej and Sh’ah Shipax. '''Army During wartime, the kingdoms of Ger’ej, Sh’ah Shipax and Ruhan join the armies under single banner of the Nerian Empire, with the Emperor being the chief-in-command. The Gralaz Magun (Mountain Warriors '''ner.), '''Saghru Grodoish (War Machines ner.) and Alagun (Healers '''ner.) comprise the three branches of the '''Negor Dun Nexal (Army of Earth '''ner.).' '''Demographics' Ethnic Nerians make up 51% (15 022 500) of the population (86% of Nexalgran), Volghadols make up 18% (5 302 000) of the population (93% of Sh’ah Shipax) Ruhari make up 12% (3 534 700) of the population (88% of Ruhan) Narart’i make up to 7.5% (2 209 000) of the population (93% of Gerej)